


[Podfic] Ripe for the Taking  |  written by wings128

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks Dean should read more Latin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ripe for the Taking  |  written by wings128

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripe For The Taking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273911) by [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128). 



> Recorded in April 2015 for smpc.
> 
> Length: 00:13:50  
> mp3 size: 13M  
> m4b size: 6MB

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1tco2qk2jkpl2k2/RipeForTheTakingFinal.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yjj67r4k8eax36i/Ripe_for_the_Taking.m4b) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ripe-for-taking)


End file.
